


Extra Credit

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Sonnet Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Grad Student Blaine, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Undergrad Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sonnet Seduction, Professor Blaine Anderson sets up his apartment for the promised 'extra credit' student Kurt Hummel earned with his erotic little ode to Blaine's ass earlier in class. Won't make much sense without reading Sonnet first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

The trek home had been full of very dirty thoughts, which would have had Blaine sporting a painful erection if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd so recently had Kurt buried so deep in his ass that he'd felt like he'd come hard enough to deplete himself of semen for at least a week. Of course, he knew this was a vast hyperbole, since he was still twitching in his snug pants with each imagined scene, but it was still amusing to think. In all honesty he was quite happy to note that he could, and would, definitely perform again this evening when Kurt returned to what was slowly but surely becoming  _their_  apartment once his classes ended for the day.

 

Blaine smiled to himself as he unlocked the door and slipped quietly into his simple one-bedroom apartment. It was modern and classy, a color scheme of light blue walls with black and white accessories, not that he'd cared all that much about the aesthetics. Really it was all his mother's doing when she'd sent Cooper to help him move in. Who knew Coop gave a damn about interior design anyway? Apparently 'dates appreciate good taste' or something along those lines, and since their parents would pay for it all, Coop didn't see why his younger brother shouldn't do his best to impress.

 

_"Gay guys are even harder to impress than chicks, baby bro. If you wanna get laid, you're gonna have to put in some effort_ ," he'd lectured before tossing a black and white checkered pillow at Blaine's face. Now, three years in to renting this specific space, Blaine was pretty happy he'd allowed his obnoxious Hollywood brother do the decorating. Kurt seemed to appreciate Cooper's design choices.

 

Shaking his head at the memory, Blaine thought about how much he had to tell his brother when they finally saw each other at the end of the semester. Coop was supposed to come to the city for Christmas. It wasn't like they had parents to spend it with- not when their father was more interested in the family business and kissing ass than spending time with his sons. Blaine missed his mother, but it had always been this way and it always would be. At least now he had Cooper involved a bit more in his life.

 

At some point he really needed to ask Kurt if he could stay in the city with him for Christmas. Things were getting… serious between the two of them now, and Blaine really wanted his boyfriend to meet his brother. It would be the first time he'd bothered to introduce a boyfriend to Coop, and the significance did not escape him. The thing was, he wasn't scared anymore. Maybe he had been in the beginning, but he and Kurt… they just  _clicked_  and it was so natural that he couldn't help but smile at the very thought.

 

Who knew just a month an a half of knowing each other could lead to planned family introductions? It was only just coming up on Halloween, and the two hadn't really started  _talking_  until a week into the semester. It was just so easy for them to spend hours together, even if they were just talking… it seemed like they'd known each other for years already.

 

The grad student let his bag fall to the floor before propelling himself backwards onto his couch, falling boneless to the plush surface with a stupid grin plastered to his face. He was honestly  _happy_  and it felt so damn good. He hadn't felt this good in… well, possibly ever, really. It was amazing. Wonderful. He hoped this relationship would never end, that Kurt felt as strongly as he did and that they would last through all the trials and tribulations that came with love. But, really, he'd be happy to have experienced life with Kurt even if it all ended tomorrow. If the boy decided he could do better and walked away from it all, Blaine would still be thankful for the feeling he had in this moment. The feeling of being utterly  _wanted_ and, dare he think it,  _loved_.

 

As it was, he did owe the object of his affection a little something for the talent he'd demonstrated in class earlier. So, with that mischievous grin that only surfaced when Kurt was involved, Blaine got to his feet and stalked to his bedroom, gathering supplies along the way. Oh, Kurt would enjoy his extra credit. Blaine was sure of it.

* * *

 

The end of classes always meant a happy Kurt, but today he was happy for a whole different reason than usual. Today he was going home to a special treat courtesy of his extremely hot boyfriend/professor all thanks to an accidental slip up on his part. He'd never meant for Blaine to read that sonnet, but damn was Kurt glad he had.

 

Sometimes he felt bad for his relationship. It wasn't exactly proper, after all, and it could be perceived as unfair to his classmates, he supposed. Of course, he and Blaine both knew that would never be the case. If anything, the grad student was harder on his boyfriend because he knew exactly what Kurt was capable of. It would be an insult to his boyfriend if Kurt was to do less than his best in the class, wouldn't it? That's what he thought at least, and he was pretty sure Blaine would take it that way, so he worked his ass off.

 

Of course, working so hard in the class also meant he had a way of impressing his professor, which only meant wonderful things for Kurt. Wonderful things like a night of 'extra credit' after a day that involved fucking his beautiful beau over an old oak desk. It was nothing short of pornographic, and it was so fucking hot… Kurt had made a mental note to check off one of his fantasies from the long list he secretly kept in an old journal tucked in the back of his underwear drawer. Sex on a teacher's desk had now been thoroughly fulfilled.

 

He was already twitching in his pants as he used his key (Blaine had made him a copy just last week, insisting that he spent enough time at the apartment that he should probably be on the lease by now, too) to open the apartment door, closing and locking it once he was inside. His bag was soon dropped on the couch, shoes toed off by the door, and fingers already working at the buttons of his shirt. Of course, there was another shirt under it, and Blaine would surely eventually comment about his disdain for all the layers, but he honestly couldn't be bothered to finish the unbuttoning before making his way to the bedroom.

 

Pale hands fell from their button task at the sight that Kurt beheld when he entered the room. A whimper slipped out of his lips and his knees trembled as he fought the urge to just rip the buttons off his Marc Jacobs blouse and pounce on the man who was situated in the most tantalizing manner atop the queen sized bed. "Oh,  _God_ , Blaine…" he muttered, quickly finishing his task with the buttons and tossing his shirt somewhere- he didn't even care about wrinkles or dirt. Kurt was desperately clawing off his clothes as he licked his lips, never peeling his eyes away from the sight that lay on that wonderful bed.

 

Blaine was sprawled, completely bare, with his ankles secured to the footboard with what seemed to be actual ties, though Kurt had never seen the guy wear anything but his little bow ties in the past. They looked like the same print- red and navy striped, very preppy in nature, and Kurt was momentarily reminded of the private school Blaine had mentioned attending during high school. Oh,  _God_ , the man had tied himself to the damn bed with old school ties! And of course, there was another anchored to the center of the headboard, holding both wrists together and completing the scene.

 

Kurt wondered briefly how the older male had managed to secure his own wrists, but didn't dwell on it long as he was finally free of his own clothing and able to move to the bed. It seemed he hadn't gone unnoticed, as Blaine's head was raised slightly and he looked at Kurt through hooded eyes, tongue darting out to lick his full, pouty lips.

 

"I couldn't really give you grade points for your extra credit… since you're already ahead of the whole class…" he murmured, swallowing thickly as the younger man crawled onto the bed between his legs, making the mattress dip and his erection twitch with need. "So I figured a reward would be better. And what better reward… than me?"

 

As tempting as it was to make a comment about how pompous Blaine was, Kurt couldn't even get the words out. All he could do was lick his lips and  _groan_  as he hovered between his boyfriend's thighs. This was the  _perfect_  reward for his special poem, he couldn't say otherwise, and he was damn well going to enjoy it, too. Blaine at his mercy, all strung up, immobile, and all of his own doing… The older man had made himself utterly helpless just for Kurt, and it was so fucking hot.

 

Kurt couldn't hold himself back anymore. He had to feel, to  _taste_. He leaned forward on hands and knees, bowing his head to lap softly at the bobbing head of Blaine's very aroused cock. He moaned at the salty tang of pre-come on his tongue, dipping down to take the entire head between his lips, suckling and licking, pulling away only to dip back down again, driving Blaine crazy with the change in temperature as the cool air bit at the hot saliva left behind before the moist warmth of Kurt's mouth took over once more.

 

The younger male took his professor deep in the back of his throat, swallowing around the crown of his excited cock before pulling completely off with a hungry glint in his eyes, licking his lips. "Mmm, so good…" he muttered, crawling up Blaine's body and laving him with kisses from hip to navel and up to his breastbone. Lips found nipples and left them rosy and erect, only to trail up to the man's collarbone, nipping and sucking, leaving marks on chest and neck that would only barely be covered by his daily polo or collared shirt.

 

"Oh, fuck, I love it when you leave marks," Blaine's voice was rough and eager and only made Kurt's own arousal flair. It was so sexy when the usually so put-together professor sounded so utterly  _wrecked_. Kurt loved having Blaine writhing beneath him like this, and it only got better when he reached for the top drawer of the bedside table, snatching a condom and a nearly-empty bottle of lube.

 

Squeezing some lube onto his right hand, Kurt glanced at his boyfriend with a raised brow. "I hope you either have more of this somewhere or you plan to go shopping, like,  _tomorrow_  because there isn't much left and if I have to go without sex because you were too lazy to go shopping I might have to smack you." That being said, Kurt leaned over the man and cut off whatever retort he might have had by slamming his lips down against Blaine's and kissing him in a demanding way that consisted of clashing teeth and an energetically probing tongue.

 

While he kept exploring Blaine's mouth, Kurt reached behind his own kneeling form with his right hand, sliding slick fingers between his cheeks and slowly circling his puckered hole. It was too perfect a position to pass up the opportunity to ride his sexy boyfriend into the mattress, and there was no way Kurt was going to regret anything about tonight. Thus, he was prepping himself to take all of the man beneath him and then some, stretching himself quickly but thoroughly as he moaned into the deep kiss.

 

"Hope you're ready  _Professor_ ," he muttered against Blaine's lips, pulling his fingers from his ass and sliding the condom onto his boyfriend's rigid length. "I expect this reward to be as life-altering as my poem." At that, he cut off Blaine's snort with one roll of his hips, swallowing the latex-covered length between his cheeks. "Ungh, so  _good_!"

 

In merely a moment, Kurt started riding with a gusto, gyrating his hips in a way that had his boyfriend massaging him in all the right place, stroking his ego with his grunts and moans while his manhood stroked his insides. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of the man beneath him, hard to do anything but use his knees and thighs to pull himself up only to slam back down onto the perfect specimen that was Blaine, but somehow Kurt managed to focus just as much on pleasing the beautiful man.

 

Hands trailed over his torso, running along his sides, up over his chest, tweaking peaked nipples and running nails along skin that had just enough goosebumps to really feel it. Kurt smirked down at the bound man, blue eyes alight with desire and pure pleasure. "Mmm, Blaine, you're fucking perfect," he groaned, leaning down to nip a trail from the man's left nipple up along his collar to his jaw, dotting his skin with little bite marks until he reached those plump lips and kissed Blaine as if his life depended on it.

 

Hips stuttered up against Kurt as much as they could given how secured Blaine was to the bed, and the older man moaned so loudly that Kurt momentarily thought he might have broken him. " _Yes_ , oh fuck, Kurt, please!" He begged and tugged at the restraints and Kurt redoubled his efforts, riding so that his prostate was pushed upon with each shallow stroke and he could feel himself contracting around Blaine, feel the professor falling apart beneath him. "Oh! Gonna…  _unf_ , gonna come! God, Kurt, oh,  _I love you_!"

 

With those words, those previously unspoken, heavy as hell words, Kurt felt himself clamp down fully on the throbbing cock in his ass, his own climax hitting him so hard he couldn't control himself. He came over his own stomach along with Blaine's stomach and chest as he thrashed wildly with the force of everything. It was all so much. He could barely understand what had even happened. All he could do was cry out Blaine's name and collapse on the older man, barely even finding the strength to untie him before drifting into a sleepy haze.

* * *

 

It wasn't until the next morning when Kurt awoke, stomach rumbling loudly and body protesting being covered in come and sweat all night. He groaned at the sticky feeling that coated him and the fact that he'd managed to skip dinner before he took in his surroundings. He was in the bed alone. The ties were put away. Their clothes were in the hamper, too. Blaine's side of the bed was cold, and the grad student was nowhere to be found in the little bedroom. Kurt frowned.

 

Rolling out of bed just increased Kurt's need to shower, but he didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone any longer than he already had. The fact that he'd been up for a while without Kurt and had started cleaning up the place most likely meant that something was on his mind, and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion he knew what that something was. It was weighing heavily on his own even as he grabbed his robe and tied it loosely about himself, not wanting to put on clothes before he was good and clean.

 

"Blaine?" he called, stepping out of the bedroom and into the main area of the apartment. The shorter man was standing at the kitchen counter, sipping at a coffee mug and scowling at the fridge. He looked utterly dazed, and Kurt stared for a minute before fetching his own mug and fixing himself a coffee as well.

 

His stomach rumbled again, but Kurt didn't think he could eat anything just yet. He needed to figure things out with his boyfriend first. Something was definitely wrong, and if he didn't fix it… He didn't even want to think about that. No, not fixing things was never an option when it came to him and Blaine. They'd fixed things during ever little argument. They would fix things now. There was never a question.

 

"Hey, Blaine," he muttered, stepping closer to the other man and bumping his hip playfully. "If you're worrying about what I think you're worrying about, you really don't have anything to worry about…" He smiled a little then, still looking kind of sad and nervous even as Blaine finally glanced at him, hazel eyes a bit swollen and bloodshot. He'd been crying? Shit. Why hadn't Kurt managed to wake up sooner?

 

The brunette shook his head with a sigh, setting his untouched coffee down and reaching out to put a hand on each of his boyfriend's shoulders. "Blaine. Listen to me, okay? You never had to worry, you idiot. You didn't' have to hold it in. You didn't have to be afraid… Baby, I… love you too." It felt so good to say it, and it felt even better to see the happiness light up in his professor's eyes. "How could I not fall in love with you? You're perfect and amazing and… and  _mine_." He was grinning like a giddy school girl now, but Kurt didn't really care. He was just so happy and content. He had an amazing boyfriend and an amazing life and he was so very happy. Him, Kurt Hummel,  _happy_! Who'd have ever thought?

 

"You sure you don't just love me for my… ' _bulbous bubble-butt_ ' I believe you called it?" The older man teased, the grin so huge on his face it looked like his cheeks would bruise.

 

Kurt just shook his head and snorted, smacking his boyfriend on the ass he was so happy to talk about before ducking out of the room. "Hardy har, very funny  _professor_. Now make us some breakfast while I go shower. I'm starving." And he might have given his hips an extra little shake as he let his robe fall on his way to the bathroom, but who could really blame him? He had a wonderful audience after all, and he was always ready to weasel his way into some more extra credit.


End file.
